Leon Cavastorne
Info Leon Cavastorne is the District 12 male fanmade by Ninjamellark. Please refrain from using this prfoile, unless you have asked for permission. About Name:Leon Cavastorne Gender: Male District: 12 Age: 14 Weapon:Leon Prefers to use a trident, but occansionally uses throwing knives to knock out his opponents. His other weapon that he some times uses is a Bow and Arrow, which he traded weapons in the hob with Julion Sae Appearance: Leon has olive skin, like many of the other residents in the Merchant area. He has striking royal blue eyes, wavy sandy hair, covering his straight, wrinkle free forehead. His pearl white shirt covers the top half of his body, whilst his charcoal black trousers covers the bottom, reaching to his ankles. His maroon brown boots that are usually covered with mud, cover his feet. Normally he would have a frown on his face. Strengths/skills: Leon's Strengths are throwing things. At the age of 2, Leon began to throw sharpened sticks at trees. He killed a turkey at 4. He is typically seen throwing knives at the lake, aiming for the ducks. He can easily hit a target 10 metres away. He is not fluid with a bow, but can unusally stab fish with his trident. Many residents say that he would easily fit in as a District 4 citizen. Weakness(es): Leon dislikes the Capitol very much, so his weaknesses is the Capitol, killing his family or even him. Another weakness is swimming. He cannot swim, so if the arena is a lake, he would not be a victor. His father only taught him how to throw weapons and make fires, not how to swim. Personality: Leon's Personality is brave and easily get angry. He is brave because he went into the forest and brought a peacekeeper a turkey, and also defended his sister against a wild boar. He managed to kill it with a trident. His temper is uncontrolable. He can get in fits of rage if anyone hurts him. Backstory/History: Leon was born in 12. At the age of 2 months, his father took him hunting. It was Leon's first time holding a knife. His father was depressed that he lost his daughter, as Leon was the second born, as his mother left to go to District 11. She was shot and killed. Leon was taken hunting at 2, given a sharpened wooden knife. He encountered the forest, staring at animals. At the age of 7, he went out hunting by himself. His aunty gave him a trident for his birthday, and he killed his first turkey, giving it to a peacekeeper. At 12, his father begged him not to take terresae. Interview Angle: Be serious, but also to keep in mind to entertain and be funny. Games Strategy: Don't be scared of the other opponents. Grab a pack of throwing knives, and a backpack and then sprint into the opposite direction, then come out and kill once the career alliance is short. Token: A piece of hardened coal from his mom. Height: 6'3 Fears: Killing people, family being hurt. Alliance: Counterpart or maybe the Careers Category:District 12 Category:14 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Ninjamellark's Tributes